


Poisson(s) d'avril

by Melie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des coûtumes très étranges sur le Disque-Monde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisson(s) d'avril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Tout à Terry Pratchett.

Rincevent avait fini par s'y résigner : il n'aurait jamais de chance. Mis à part cette forme de chance qui lui permettait de rester en vie pour continuer à ne pas avoir de chance.

Mais il y avait des limites. Et être trahi par les siens n'est jamais agréable.

C'était l'économe qui avait commencé. Suite à une overdose (ou à un manque, on ne savait jamais trop où il en était) de pillules de grenouilles sèchées, il s'était mis à coller des poissons en papier dans le dos de tout le monde.

Et bientôt, les mages, trouvant l'exercice intéressant, s'y étaient mis eux aussi.

Tout le monde a sa cible préférée. Mais quand une personne se trouve être la cible préférée de tout le monde... bon, pas de tout le monde, l'archichancelier préférant faire de l'économe sa cible préférée, mais presque...

Rincevent s'était couvert de poissons en quelques minutes. Et pas tous en papiers.

Et aussi une peau de banane.

FIN


End file.
